


Captain Iceland in Aphrodasia

by transtomgirl



Category: Original Work Erotic Fantasy Adventure
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Iceland, Lesbian, Sex, barbarian, chainmail bikini, lost world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtomgirl/pseuds/transtomgirl
Summary: Aphrodasia is truly a land of divine wonder,worthy of a champion who can protect it from the deprivations of Doctor Daedalus Darwin and his monster hoard. Plus,the divine sex is a true blessing!





	Captain Iceland in Aphrodasia

She's fighting a giant scorpion with a claymore. Normally,that would be foolhardy, but these are hardly normal circumstances. For one thing, she's wearing magical underwear. And no,I'm not referring to mere aesthetic potency. I'm referring to the pink force field that emits from her bra and panties,blocking the scorpion's tail stings or claw grabs. The undergarments have clear tactical value in combat,providing a strong defensive countermeasure. I mean,they are aesthetically pleasing I suppose,being a combo of the Icelandic flag and white lace, but that's neither here nor there.  
And where is here, exactly? The land of Aphrodasia,realm of the love goddess, Aphrodite. Originally, I figured I was in a San Franciscan dance club. It's like a civilization based on the Karma Sutra. They drink the nectar of giant flowers and fuck all day under the purple sky and pink sun. Yes, there's a purple sky and pink sun. At night,one can see a heart shaped moon,but it emits the same level of light as the sun. I find that curious. But we should probably focus on the giant scorpion for now. In order to enjoy paradise,one must survive it's perils.

She calls herself Captain Iceland. I remember seeing her in the news a few years ago. She won several gold medals for Iceland at the Winter Olympics. Katrin Runarsdottir was her name. But even then,most people called her Captain Iceland. Last I remember,they were threatening to disqualify her gold medals. Something about genetic modification steroids. Nothing was ever proven,but she vanished after one last photo shoot...for Party Time Magazine.  
She mounts the scorpion. Only way to put it. Brunette hair dancing in the wind,she mounts the giant arachnid and plants the claymore's blade in his skull.  
The scorpion dies in his own brain splatter as Captain Iceland dismounts in one jump from her powerful legs. Her form is toned but agile. She's as swift as she is strong. I'd like to analyze her body more thoroughly..for scientific reasons of course.  
"Are you alright,miss Concord"? The Olympian asks.

"Yes I'm fine, Captain". "I'm a trained naval officer,you needn't fret over me". "It's Lt. Concord,and I require only a proper sidearm".  
"My apologies Lieutenant". "But if we're concerned about official rank,then please drop the captain moniker". "I was on a sports team, that's all".

"You function as captain of the Aphrodasia Guard,and I must honor allied authority".

She sighs. "Very well Lieutenant Concord". "About the sidearm, there's not much I can do". "We don't have a munitions industry in Aphrodasia". "Before the mutate monsters,we didn't even have simple weapons".

It's my turn to sigh,as I clean my glasses. "I suppose a simple weapon will have to do then".

She hands me a small dagger from a pink silk bag on her bag. Then she pulls out the blue lace underwear.

"I'm not wearing that".

"But it's been blessed by Aphrodite. It'll protect you. I picked out a navy blue. I honestly thought you might like it".

She's so earnest, it's hard not to follow her lead. This whole experience has been crazy fubar,but she's been honest with me. I take the magical underwear.

"Don't laugh if I look ridiculous".

"I think you'll look quite lovely".

She turns around while I change. A captain and a gentlewoman.

"Do I look alright"? I turn around, bedecked in navy blue lace. She turns and smiles. "You honor our goddess".  
I stutter for a second. "So...so long as I don't look a shamble".

"You don't". "My forward command is just on the other side of these woods". "With any luck,the rest of your squad has already been picked up or made their way there".

"And from there,this lab facility"?

"The only lab on Aphrodasia that has the kind of equipment you need belongs to Dr. Daedalus Darwin".

"Isn't he the one who makes the mutates"?

"Unfortunately". "Juiced up his swarm and than demanded we all start evolving properly".

"What does that even mean"?

"Let's just say that if he wins,you can help build the new munitions factory while hoping you don't become scorpion food".

"Great. I land in paradise right before some paper tiger turns it into a banana republic".

"He's not into mammals". "He only respects the cold blooded".

"Brilliant,he knows his own and nothing else. Can't wait to have tea with the bastard".

We trudge through the woods,which aren't really woods per se. It's giant flowers in full bloom,far as the eye can see. A rainbow of color. As we hike,it occurs to me that it would be a true shame for such beauty to be lost. Then I see them. My squad. Thank all the heavens.  
Blue Mansfield is bedecked in the masculine version of magical underwear. The hot pants match his namesake,the tight red shirt shows off his muscles frame. He looks a bit embarrassed, but needn't be. His hair had been burned upon our arrival. I saw that right before we left the eye of the vortex. But now,he has a full head of striking blue hair. Blue for Blue.  
Next to him,there was Jake Lancaster. Jake was an Aussie by birth, but his parents moved to London right before he was sixteen. His green outfit is tight, but flattering. He looks even more like Robin Hood then usual,which is saying something. He sports a grin above his hazel goatee. Then Beverly Fletcher. The black lingerie they clad her in was a fine compliment to her ebony skin. .. Which is a detail I noticed in passing. She was Ron's street smart ensign,a real darling recruit, from Detroit of all places. She was smoking two cigarettes at once,as she was want to do. Last but not least,Ron West. He's smoking his pipe,clad only in simple blue long johns. I imagine he refused anything fancier. Ron had seen it all,a master chief with more experience than the rest of the squad combined. He had been a late addition from the yanks, along with Beverly. No explanation given. Still,his silver hair had clearly been earned the hard way.

"Glad to see you lot"! "Bloody embarrassing to loose my squad on my first mission".

"We wouldn't do that to you Lieutenant". Lancaster said with a wind.

I look around. Plenty of pink and purple clad beauties, but I'm not seeing two squadmates.

"Johns"? "Stanwick"?

Ron spoke up from beneath the pipe smoke. "Didn't make it. Couldn't clear the storm".

"Damn"! I lower my head, everyone follows suit. "Sail true boys".

"What's the plan Lieutenant"? Blue inquires.

"We rest and resupply". "Soon,we'll be breaking into the lab of one Dr. Daedalus Darwin". "It means fighting more giant arachnids, maybe even some big reptiles".

"Our only way home"? Beverley asks through her own cloud of smoke.

"Sorry mates,but yeah". "It's a shite exit strategy, but it's all we got".

"We'll make it work,we always do", Beverley exhales.

Lancaster speaks up. "Bloody hell Lieutenant, I don't even wanna go home". "This place is shore leave times a million".

We all laugh. Captain Iceland speaks next.

"Please enjoy the pleasures of Aphrodasia this evening, whatever tomorrow might bring".

Eager to comply with their new orders,the boys take off. Beverley just reclines, relighting one cig with the other.

Captain Iceland regards me with luminous eyes.

"And what pleasures do you seek, Lieutenant Concord"?

"A good night's sleep,but thank you".

"I'll escort you to a flower bed".

I pause for a moment. I did want to study her form,that perfect Icelandic body. It would be a crime against engineering to deny the opportunity. After all,denial is a river in Egypt and this is Aphrodasia. "Do you seek pleasure often, Captain Iceland"?

"When someone catches my eye".

"And do I"? "Catch your eye, I mean".

She smiles. "You catch both my eyes, Lieutenant Haydee Concord".

We make it to the flower bed,but only just. Our lips reach for each other,like the pull of gravity. We sweat under the pink heart moon,but it's Aphrodite's effort,a labor of love. Captain Iceland is a considerate lover. She's gentle with my glasses. Pink light emits from both of us and we embrace, emboldened by the passion of the purple sky. She lays me down on the giant petals. She pulls down my navy blue panties. My dirty blonde ponytail comes undone. My nipples go hard,so do hers. Sea formed breasts peak out from white lace. She's a Sapphic in samite. Her tongue finds my flower bed as she speaks.

"I would taste your nectar, Lieutenant Haydee Concord". "I would feel your flower bloom under my tongue". "Do you desire this"?

"Yes"! I half moan.

"Good". Her tongue goes to work. I breathe hard. Love's labor is still taxing. But like a good British sailor, I pay the tax gladly. I moan under a bath of pink light as the Olympian drains every drop of nectar in me. 

…

"I need a smoke". I say after I'm finally able to form words again. I pull out my pink lighter,a gift from the good Captain;the Icelandic goddess laying next to me, I pull out the goddess gift and I think back to the beginning...


End file.
